


Две половины

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Art, Gen, Wings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Две ипостаси Силы для мира - что два крыла для птицы.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Две половины

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 25, тема: Фэнтези
> 
> Арт, материалы: черная пастельная бумага, белая пастель, белый пастельный карандаш, уголь (черный)

[Полный размер](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/7/4/2574076/85044910.jpg)


End file.
